Birth of a Hero
by SpawnoftheVampireQueen
Summary: An alternate story of the summer Ben and Gwen Tennyson shared as kids. When both children confess their love for each other, it sparks a relationship that will be tested by family and foe alike. Slight OC, Rated M. Anyone who wants this story can have it. Just Inbox me.
1. Chp1 Hide and Seek

_Birth of a Hero_

Chapter 1: Hide and Seek

Ben

The familiar flash of green dissapated and I took to the sky, leaving a fiery trail after me. Gwen said that if I looked for her first and found her withing five minutes, Id get a reward. Im not sure what that ment but it kinda sounds like me getting ten bucks (the usual victory winnings)! I flew overtop the trees for maybe a whole minute before I saw a spot of firetruck red hair peaking through the leaves. I let myself drop, my alien body absorbing all the shock to my legs like it was nothing.

"Found you!" I yelled catching up to her and patting her on the back, careful not to burn her or her clothes by keeping my body temp as low as possible.

"Damn! I thought I would of won the bet..." She trailed off, looking into space.

"So, what's my prize gonna be? Dweeb!" I slapped the hourglass symbol on my chest and reverted back to human form.

"Uhmm... what do you want?"

"I thought it would be ten dollars like normal."

"I don't have any money, I spent it all in town the other day."

"Well... how about... oh! You have to do anything that I tell you to do for the next month!" I grabbed my stomach and laughed, thinking of all the things I could make her do; wash my feet, bring me food, make my bed, etc.

"Well... I guess, just nothing discusting though, like touching your feet. Eww!" We started to headd back to the Rustbucket, my hands were folded behind my head as I walked tall.

"What are you so proud about?"

"Oh nothing... just thinking of all the humiliating things I can make you do with this new...power."

"Oh like what, be related to you?"

"...Uh... shut-up dweeb!" I went to push her into some tall grass but she gripped onto my shirt and we both fell. My head hit the ground and Gwen headbutted me. Then after the initial shock of the fall she rubbed her head.

"Oww! What you do that for doofus!"

"I didn't mean too." She sat up on her knees, which were on either side of my hips. The sun shined brightly just behind her head, making her look like a redheaded angel.

"What are you staring at? Do I have a bruise?"

"No no... its just. You look really pretty today Gwen..." She smushed her hand against my face and called me a dork, then she got up and walked away, towards the campsite.

I layed there for a moment, eyes fixed on the way she walked. I never knew how beautiful my cousin is. It was like... in that moment, I was seeing her for the first time.


	2. Chp2 Testing the Water

_Birth of a Hero_

Chapter 2: Testing the Water

Ben

When I got back to the Rustbucket, the smell of what seemed like Kelbasa and Cabbage greated me, but being related to Grandpa Max, I knew better.

"Hey Ben, dinners ready!" Grandpa waved me over to the picnic table set next to the Rv. I sat down next to Gwen and picked up my fork, twirling in between my fingers.

"So what _is_ for dinner?"

"Sheeps tounge, with a side of spiced spider eggs." Grandpa Max said proudly. I shouldn't of asked.

"Hey Gwen, can you go get me a orange soda?" I smirked and looked toward her.

"No get it your-" She saw the look on my face and remembered the bet earlier. "Fine..." She got up and walked into the Rv, slapping the back of my head in the process.

"Uhm... I don't mean to be nosy but what was that Ben?"

"Gwen and I made a bet, she lost, now she has to do what I say for a month." A dark look came over Grandpas face, and a slight blush.

"Oh... thats just asking for trouble..." He continued sawing through his well done tounge.

Once Gwen came back with our drinks we ate in moderate silence, minus the scape of silverware on plates and the tierd, open mouth chewing of everyone involved. Grandpa Max said that next time we have tounge, he was going to make it rare, cause his jaw was too old for the much chewing now.

We cleaned up the table and brought everything inside. Grandpa Max told us that it was time for bed but we begged to stay up later, he finally caved after Gwen said "After all, it is the summer...". I went back outside and turned into XLR8, I wanted to see what the site looked like from high up, and the trail up to the mountains peak was pretty far and steep.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"Up to the top of the mountain, I want to get a better view." I replied in my throaty alien voice.

"Can I come too?" She looked embarrased for asking for a ride.

"Yeah sure, just hop on." I turned so she could see my back and braced myself for the addition in weight. When she jumped on, she almost fell right back off. Instinctivly I reaced back to catch her.

"Oww!" She winced in pain. "You just stabbed me in the butt, doofus!" It was my turn to be embarrased.

"Sorry, I-"

"Just get going... Oh and Ben?"

"Yeah?"

"You can let go of my butt now... Im not fallng anymore." Can this get any worse.

"So- sorry..." I grabbed her legs and linked them with my arms. Then I took off at about a mile a second, reaching the peak of the mountain in just about five seconds. Gwen climbed off and sat on a big rock.

"Woah..."

"I didn't expect him to go that fast, sorry."

"It's fine, I just... whew. That was different." I slapped the hourglass symbol on my chest and morphed back into human form.

"It seems like I get faster every time I go XLR8."

"Maybe, he hasn't had much room to run in there..." She pointed to the watch. "...maybe hes excited to get some air."

"What makes you thing its alive?"

"Well, what else would alow you to turn into them? It could be like, a body swap thing, like when you press the button, XLR8 or Fourarms, Ghostfreak, wherever they are in the universe, they turn into you and can use your superpower of mass panic induced by armpit stink."

"Ha...Ha... You think you're so funny. What can you do? Faze through walls, solve any scolastic problem, run at a mile a second?"

"No, I can't do any of that, but I can do something else. Wanna see?"

"What, you have powers?" I said sceptically.

"Well, I don't think they're powers, Its like maguc tricks, here..."

She stood up from the rock and walked a few feet away, her arms raised up a little as if she was useing invisible balance beams, and a blue aura of light surrounded her body, all of a sudden she was floating six feet above the earth.

"Woah..." I said in amazement. "Where did you learn how to do that? Is that what they teach you after you get your black belt?" She dropped back down and the aura dissipated.

"No silly, its kinda hard to explain. You know how my house is like over a hundred years old?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I was leaning on the banester, trying to put back in a light bult that had burnt out, and the banester practically crumbled to peices." She gasped as if reliving the experience. "Just before I hit the floor to the living room below, that blue aura apeared and I stopped in mid air. This was about six monthes ago."

"So, your like a superhero! You had some accident, right, and you got out scott free with the power to... hover!"

"I can do more then just hover..." She sat back down next to me and grabbed my hand. "Watch this." The aura appeared once again and her eyes glowed the same color. The hand that she was using to hold mine was producing this weird blue lightning-like discharge.

"Gwen, what are you-"

"Just watch."

Before I could react, the blue aura spread, not just over Gwens body, but mine as well. The aura was really thick and wavey at first, but after she concentraited, she made it almost skin tight on both of us.

"What does this do?" Then she punched me in the face as hard as I think she could.

"Wha?" But it diddn't hurt, I reached my hand up to touch my jaw where she hit me, but I diddnt feel any pain, it just felt as if she had poked me lightly with her finger.

"Holy crap Gwen! This is so cool!"

"I know! But, unlike you, I don't have another face that comes with the powers. So I can't practice or use them to help people without it ruining my life, when I see you save people, I feel so... weak..." Both of the auras dissapeared, Gwen sat back down and her shoulders slumped. I pulled her into the first hug that I've ever given a girl beside my mother.

"Ben, What are you doing?" She squeeled in suprise.

"I diddn't know that you felt like that... So... helpless." I pulled away and looked her in the eyes. "You should never have to feel any less then what you are... which is amazing by the way." I kissed her on the forehead when I saw tears start to form.

"Theres no reason to cry. Why are you crying?" She started to sob.

"Because Im discusting! I-I feel something, in a way that I shouldn't... I... I can't keep lying to myself... I hate, that I can't tell... what am I going to do." She deepened the hug by pulling me closer.

"Gwen... I don't know what you're saying, if you can calm down... maybe we can figure out what's bothering you together?" I laughed at the end, trying to lighten the mood.

"Ben... I... I like you."

"I like you to Gwen." I instantly replied, not taking in the full gavity of what she had ment.

"No, Ben... I "like like" you..." I pulled back, grabbing her shoulders.

"Well thats reasuring. Gwen... I "like like" you too." I dropped my arms, not sure what else to say or do now.

"But... were cousins. Isn't it like... illegal for us to like each other?" I asked her.

"Well, yeah... If we get caught." I scoffed.

"Get caught doing wha-" She jumped ontop of me, pushing me off the rock and onto the ground. "What are you-" She kissed me. Not a cousin kiss either, not a family related kiss at all. It was full, on the lips, and really... whats the word? Passionate? Yeah I think thats it. She was stradling me once again, just as she was earlier in the tall grass. The only light that aloud us to see anything was the reflection of the sun off the moon, and Gwen couldnt look any more beautiful.

"What was that for?" I asked when we finnally stopped trying to kiss like adults. I guess it took more practice that I thought.

"Because I like you, Benjamin Tennyson." I smiled and rolled her over, our pre-pubecent bodies getting entwined. Then I kissed her, this time went better, believe it or not. Our lips were trembling from the shear bliss of the moment, our body temperatures rising to probably dangerous levels, and our... "anatomy" rubbed up against each other, sending newly discovered waves of pleasure through both of our bodies.

"What was that for?" She asked when we broke apart to breath.

"Because I like you, Gwendolyn Tennyson." She smiled and we kissed again. Our lips had barley touched before we heard a massive explosion. We stood up (struggling the whole way) and looked around trying to find the cause of the noise. Our eyes eventually rested on the Rustbucket far bellow, and the gigantic tentical faced alien standing next to it, with ten to twenty robot minons behind him.

"You feel like practicing using your powers now?" I looked over but her glowing blue eyes were fixed on Vilgax, her aura seemed to pulse with rage.

"Lets go get Grandpa." I selected the right alien on the watch and pressed down the dial.

"It's hero time!" Fourarms voice echoed off the side of the mountain, alerting Vilgax of where we were. He turned around quickly, looking me directly in the eyes from several miles away.

"Ben Tennyson!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. "I have come to destroy you!"


	3. Chp3 Abduction

_Birth of a Hero_

Chapter 3: Abduction

Ben

I used my enhanced strength to jump the few miles that were between us, Gwen flew, matching my speed the whole way. Grandpa wasn't the least bit suprised to see Gwen like that so Im guesing that he had already been told that she could do magic. My landing created a large indent in the ground, when the dust settled I looked up into Vilgax's eyes.

"What do you want now Squid-face!" He chuckled.

"My Omnitrix of course... And Gwendolyn...my my my. It's quite a suprise to find out that you're an Anodite."

"An Ana- what?" I asked.

"Shes an alien, at least partially anyway. She's an energy being from [insert planet here], and completly made of mana. Quite a peculiar species, just a handful of them could give off enough collective energy to run this entire planet for millenia." I looked at Gwen, she still had a murdeous look on her face, this news (true or not) didn't seem to effect her.

"Your not getting the Omnitrix, Vilgax! You would have to kill me first!"

"That can be arranged. Drones, attack! Aim to kill!" Grandpa ran back into the Rv. Three mini flying drones came at me at the same time, there laser blasters charging. I grabbed the two on the side with one hand each and head butted the drone in the middle, finishing off the other two by slamming them together.

"Alright!" I shouted. Gwen was in mid-air with her aura surounding her, she was going to attempt to take on one of the bigger drones that I fought as Diamondhead, the night I got the watch.

"Gwen, no!" I started to run toward her, but her glowing fist conected with the chest of the drone, knocking it to ground. She turned around giving me a cocky smile before shooting down onto, then through its chest. She flew out a second later.

"I've got this one!" I jumped up faceing the last big drone and grabbed it by the neck, I was still moving forward so I brought my body down while I was still holding onto its neck, bringing it to the ground. We both landed on our backs, I got up and grabbed the sides of its head. "Hey Vilgax!" I shouted, right before I spun as fast as possible, making the side of the robot connect with the aliens head, only shoving him to the side several yards.

"You seem to be getting better with the Omnitrix... Become acostomed to it." Gwen was flying right behind Vilgax with a big branch in her hand, Im guessing that her aura also gave her some form of enhanced strength.

"Yeah, so?"

"Is there no way that I can pursuade... or buy the watch from you?" He sounded almost sincere.

"I know what you plan to do with it, so no. I can't let you get your slimy claws on it."

"Thats a shame." I winked past Vilgax to Gwen, she took the que and backed up, gaining momentum before she swung. Just then Vilgax turned around, grabbing her by the throat and pressed a button on his belt with another hand. He vanished into thin air and Grandpa Max and I stood there awe struck. Grandpa Max was holding a huge alien rifle that he needed both hands to carry, he would have to explain that later.

"Gwen?" I said barely a whisper. "Gweeeen!" My human voice echoed off the side of the mountain, traveling for miles. I dropped to my knees and Grandpa nelt down beside me, placing his hands around my shoulders.

"Don't worry Ben, were going to get your cousin back..." I turned to look at him, tears running down the side of my face.

"How? He brought her to his ship, and thats in orbit, how can we possibly get there?"

"Well... I think we can get some help from some freinds, and build a space ship in no time at all."

"What kind of freinds Grandpa?" He pointed to the Omnitrix.

"A super smart one, and a techno-shapeshifting one..." I smirked, the Omnitrix was already green. I pressed the button and turned the dial untill I saw the desired alien, then I pressed the button. We both winced at the green flash, but when It dissapeared I smiled.

"It was nice of Vilgax to leave us all the parts we need for a sub-orbital space shuttle."


	4. Chp4 Tentacles

_Birth of a Hero_

Chapter 4: Tenticles

Gwen

All of a sudden we were moving at a thousand miles a second straight up. My eyes were closed tight in fear of death, I didn't open them until Vilgax let go of my throat and dropped me onto the cold, metallic floor of what I expected was his spaceship.

"Chain her up someplace, I need to prepare the ship for the Tennysons arrival."

"There following us?"

"There not far behind." He said annoyed, as if I was to much of a bother to waste air on.

"What are you going to do with me? Use me to "charge" your planet or whatever?"

"No, of course not. If Tennyson dosen't surrender the Omnitrix to me, I'm going to inject you with some random poison, and send you back to Earth."

"Well, that dosen't sound so bad, my Grandpa can find a cure!"

"If you survive the fall."

"From where?"

"The ship, how else did you think I was going to send you to Earth? I'm going to open a waste hatch and hurl you back home... Take her away." Two aliens grabbed me by the arms gently as if they diddn't want to hurt me, and hoisted me up.

"Lets go." They each held onto one of my shoulders and guided me through two hallways and into a big dark corrider, with only one overhead spot light, shining down on a table.

"What- What are you going to do to me?"

"Nothing... strap you in, and leave."

"Your not going to make sure I won't escape?"

"This whle room blocks the use of any power that anyone may have, even Anodites."

"But-"

"Just shut up!" The quiter one yelled, his voice echoing throughout the corridor.

"Sorry..." We reached the table and stood there for a moment.

"Are you going to stuggle and make us hurt you, or are you going to let us put you in?" Not wanting to get hurt, obviously. I put my hands on the table and hopped up, scooted back and layed down.

"Wise choice." The mean one took care of my right appendages and the nice one took the left, strapping me to the table with binds that seemed to fit me perfectly.

"Can I get you anything?" The nice one asked hesitantly. The other one slapped him in the back of the head.

"Come on!" They turned and started to walk away. "Do you know what Vilgax would do if he caught you doing anything for one of his prisoners? He would tear you limb from limb, put you back together, and-" The door to the corridor closed behind them.

"Okay Gwen, your a smart girl. How do we get out of here?" I picked up my head and looked around the room. It was so bright ooverhead that it made it impossible to see anything beyond the lights reach, which wasn't far. Throwing my head back down in frustration I winced, I shouldnt of done that on a metal table.

This night is still probably the happiest night of my life. I admitted to Ben how I feel about him, and he feels the same way. I almost smiled. One thing was starting to happen though, ever since the summer started, like a month ago, I've been taking more notice in how boys look... So just remembering the way Ben was ontop of me just twenty minutes ago, made my private region itch something bad.

I hadden't been doing it long, but I have been doing it alot, ever since I destroyed the Hex's charms in the cemetary. My hands was bound completly tight, but I was still able to move them, the strap was a metal bracelet with this string of energy that had a foot of movability. So I did what any girl would naturally do in this situation, I took my finger and lifted up the hem of my capris as well as my panties, slowly I let my hand travel downward untill I reached the hot center of my body, I ran my index finger along my tight lips and moaned just as the door to the corridor opened.

"Gwendolyn Tennyson..." Vilgax said as he aproached the table. "My second in command has made me aware of something quite interesting..."

"Oh yeah, what would that be?" He smiled.

"Humans are considered a delacacy on most planets, on some they're considered somewhat of an aphrodisiac... I believe that the Tennyson family might have more to offer then just an Omnitrix."

"Whats an aphrodisiac?"

"Nevermind that, what you should be worried about is that Im going to eat you." I gulped loudly.

"Is there anything I-I can say... or do, to make you not... eat me?"

"Im afraid not, human. With your Anodite blood line, it is said that you would be sweeter then any other human possibly could be." He reached under the table and grabbed a remote. "Maybe when Im done with you, I'll be satisfied enough to leave this place, and search elswhere for a device to help me in my conquest. Leveing the Tennyson boy to live a long and productive life."

"Fine, just get it over with already."

"As you wish." He pressed one of the buttons on the remote and the overhead light turned, focusing more on my body then my face, then slowly, my clothes felt hotter and hotter. It almost became to painful, before he took his finger off the button and all my clothes turned to fabricated dust, leaveing me completly naked. Naked, tied to a table, in space, and about to get eatten. Damn, that was going to be my senior yearbook quote!

I tried to use my hands to cover up my privates, but the straps only allowed me to barley touch my clit, let alone my pre-pubecent breasts, (which started to develop early, I _had_ that going for me.). Vilgax stared at me for a moment before pressing another button on the remote. At first nothing happened but then my ankles felt like they were being pulled apart, then all at once, my legs were spread as far as they could go before hurting, and bent up. The end of the table disapeared making it just long enough that I was provacativly sitting on the edge, like the girls do on HBO after midnight.

"What are you doing?"

"I told you..." Vilgax said, getting on his knees at the end of the table. "... Im going to eat you." My eyes widened in realization. Vilgax wasn't going to "eat me" eat me, he was getting a dirty phrase wrong... He took his mask off, fully exposing his mouth, and set it on the floor.

"I've never eatten a human before, so don't laugh if I do something wrong..." Im pretty sure I just saw the most evil man in the galaxy blush a dark green. Just before he opened his mouth exposing his shark-like teeth and smiled, then he got his face closer and closer to my entrance, the hairs on the back of my neck stood on end and I got goosebumps everywhere.

"Please, don't do this. Im just a little girl!" I shouted. "I've never done this before! You're going to hurt me!" He didn't even look up, his lips met mine and I cried out. I've never been so humiliated in my life. Lightning ran up and down my spine, and my mind went numb. He started to lick the outline of my lips, and he closed his eyes, making it seem like he was enjoying himself. Tears rolled down both sides of my face.

"Why? Why can't you do this to your evil girlfreind or something?" Vilgax backed his head away and licked his own lips.

"Do you really think someone would be remotely attracted to me? Im considered the most dangerous being in the universe. Noone wats to be on the same planet as me, let alone the same room." He sounded upset, lonley even.

"Maybe its because your always hurting people, destroying things." It was really weird talking to him, minutes ago I was posed to hit him in the head with a stick, now Im strapped to a table while he "eats me".

"I can't live any other way, theres no point. If history dosen't remember you, as I wish to be, then who will." His eyes got misty.

"Why don't you be remembered for doing good things? After you make up for the bad things you've one in the past, you could, I don't know... be the best military stratagy teacher ever or something?" He laughed, I didn't know it was possible for him to feel humor.

"Maybe your right Gwen Tennyson..." Vilgax looked down and sighed. "But I've got something that I want to do first..."

"What?"

"Finish this." I was about to make my protest when his middle tenticle shot forward andstarted probing for the right spot, as if It wasn't being controled by him at all. It positioned itself right above my entrence. The very tip was barley in, but it was a coiled snake, ready to strike.

"Please...don't..." I struggled to sound sincere, my voice was wavering and I didn't know what to do. All the talks my mothers had with me, she said it really hurt the first time. I didn't want it to hurt! Then it started going in, I gasped at the new feeling. Ive never done anything but rub down there myself. It went further and further, growing more and more painful untill it hit what seemed like a wall.

"Whats this?" He asked confused.

"Its called a womenhood, its a thin peice of skin-" I winced because the tenticle twitched inside me. "... Peice of skin that signifies the pureity and virginity of a young girl... or thats what my mom said."

"Ohh... you mean a jesukliv'ah. I didn't know humans had those..." His tenticle started to pull out which suprisingly hurt more then going in, he stopped when it reached the end but didn't tacke it all the way out.

"What are you-" He thrusted it forward really fast, breaking through my womanhood in one try.

"Ahh!" I screamed in pain. I started shaking from my core. But to my appreciation, he diddn't move the tenticle anymore. After a few seconds I stopped shaking and fury took the place of pain.

"Why the hell did you do that! Im supposed to keep that untill Im married or something!"

"Are you still in pain?" He asked kindly.

"No..." I sighed.

"Good." Two more tenticles forced there way inside my tight entrence spreading me apart.

"Oww...fuck! God! Damn you!" He made all three reach the same length inside of me. The heat of the tenticles made the pain lessen, but not by much. Then they started to move. Back and forth back and forth. Each time going further, deeper inside my body.

"Ah...ah...ah...ah!" He reached as far as he could go, all three tenticles were now covered in his and my own juices. Then slowly he pulled them completly out. "Thank you." I said just before he started lapping up all the juices out of my pulsating core and off his tenticles. He sucked them like a straw.

"That... was absolutly discusting..." I lied. The pain was terrible, but I welcomed it. Not only was it the most extreme thing thats ever happened to my body, but I've never felt so good since I accidentilly ate one of Grandpa Max's secret brownies. I felt tied and woozy all day, and really goofy, but this was nothing compared.

A part of my body that I had once only thought was used for waste disposal and birth giving, which aren't two very attractive, pleasurable things. But the third use... was absolutly... addictive.

"If you thought that was discusting..." He stood up, still sucking on one of his tenticles. "...then you're going to think that this..." He unzipped the front of his leathery/velvety space pants and unbottoned them. His penis sprug out, almost a foot long, and it looked almost exaclty like his tenticle, exccept it was the same thickness the entire length and the end of it had a kind of... mushroom like shape to it. "... Is absolutly revolting."

I didn't want to admit it to myself, but the thought of him putting that inside of me... made tears come to my eyes, and acheing to come from my center. All I could seem to say was;

"Be gentle..." His now ungloved hands grasped my thighs roughly. He smiled right before he grabbed his twitching member and put it against my opening. Then he just left it there, he didn't move at all, frustrated as all get out, I thrusted my hips forward as far as possible, pushing the tip in myself.

"Ahh..." I moaned before he thrusted himself the rest of the way in, making my shreik in suprise. His hips went forward and back, eventually making a rythem. My body shook with ripples of unidentifiable levels of pleasure. My insides tightend and I felt hot. I felt like a dam burst inside me and white hot liquid pleasure shot two ways, out and into me.

Vilgax kept his pulsing member inside me for a moment, recovering I guess. I was spent, and my legs hurt. I smiled. I actually smiled, alien kidnap rape turned into stagitory bondage rape. As pleased as he was with the encounter, I was unsedated. This was litterally just the begining. Boy do I have something to show Ben when I get home!


	5. Chp5 Unnecessary Rescue

_Birth of a Hero_

Chapter 5: Unnessisary Rescue

Gwen

Vilgax let me off the table and pointed to a basket on the other side of the room, when I got over there I saw all of my clothes neatly folded inside. I put them on quickly once I was cleaned up. Vilgax was about to say something when the nice alien from before ran into the room.

"Master, incoming vessel! I think its the Tennysons." He seemed to ponder this for a moment while putting his gloves and mask back on.

"Open the bay doors, and bring them directly to my chambers. Tell them no fighting is required."

"Y-Yes, Master..." He jogged out of the room. Which I tottally tought was weird, I've never seen an alien jog before, they have either stood still, flied, or sprinted.

"Come with me please." He directed to me.

"So, whats going to happen now? Are you going to think about what we talked about?"

"I already have. Otherwise I would of told him to arm all of the ion-cannons..." He looked at my questionable face. "I've decided that there is no need for violence anymore. I wasn't thinking my action's through... I have a device on this ship that I would like you cousin to stand in for about thirty seconds. When thats done, you will all be off, and I will leave this galaxy and go..."

"Where are you going to go?" He looked sad again, seemingly impossible for someone with a title like his.

"Im... Im going to go home, Gwendolyn Tennyson." He smiled big enough for me to see it behind his mask. "I use to believe that to accomplish what I needed, I needed to exert brute force, you have made me see the error in that... I-I thank you." I laughed lightly.

"Your welcome, Vilgax."

"Come, they should be here soon." I followed him through the same two hallways and into the teleporter room, which was right off of his "chambers". It looked like an alien principals office. There was a big mettalic desk in the center of the (circular) room, with a big leather chair swivel chair behind it, and two smaller versions in front faceing the desk. Behind the big chair was the wall, but that section of the wall was a curved screen tv. It was showing several different news segments of Ben in his alien form, during or after a fight. You could faintly see Grandpa Max and I in the background in some of them.

"Whats all this?" I asked. He reached onto the desk and hit a button on a universal remote, turning the entire screen to Mtv.

"Nothing anymore." He gave a weak, embarresed smile and sat down in his big chair, motioning for me to take one of the smaller ones.

"Sir?" A voice said coming from a little black box on his desk. He pressed a button on the side of it.

"Yes?"

"The Tennysons are here. The kid is a Pyronite and the Grandfather is armed to the teeth with what seems to be galvan desgined tech, but made obviously with the broken peices of the drones you took to earth earlier. Should I send them up?"

"Yes, thank you."

"Your...welcome sir?" He took his finger off the button and pulled into is desk further, then he reached down and I heard the sound of rubber being pulled.

"What are you doing?"

"My apologies, Im... adjusting..." I swiveled in my chair, facing the door awkwardly just as Ben and Grandpa came running up to the door. I jumped up to thank them for coming for me.

"Get behind us Gwen, were going to take care of Mr. Fishstick."

"What?" I asked not understanding the name.

"Im Heatblast... and hes a fish... and Im gonna...cook him...Whatever! Never mind! Just get behind us!" Grandpa cocked a rifle thats bigger then I am.

"There's no need Tennyson's." Vilgax said from behind the table.

"What do you mean "no need" you kidnapped my granddaughter!" Grandpa Max was furious.

"I was going to trade her for the Omnitrix... He looked away. After some consideration... I decided that thats not nessissary. You are all free to leave."

"What kind of trick are you playing at Tenticles?" I blushed at the thought of his green appendages.

"No trick, however..."

"Oh here we go..." Ben's hands burst into flames and he poised to strike.

"I want to you Benjamin, a harmless, full-body scan, that will provide me with useful knowladge for the future."

"What are you playing at Vilgax?" Grandpa asked. I put my hand on his shoulder to try and calm him down.

"Just listen, he's not going to hurt us." Grandpa looked into my eyes shocked, then back at Vilgax.

"Young Tennyson here..." He gestured to me. "... Has made some very... good points, and after talking to her, I have seen some error in my behavior. One of my first actions once you leave is to return to my home planet, to see my family, which I haven't seen in almost... fifty years."

"What's the scan for?" Heatblast asked, dissapating his flames.

"I want to learn more about the Omnitrix, understand how it was built. The power and applications of the device are immense, if I can get the scientists on my planet to replicate the Omnitrix and mass produce it... or at least give it to the each member of the Plumbers, the universe will be much better off, and I... I will be remember throughout time, and not just for being a meniacle sociopath." Both Ben and Grandpa were shocked, their mouths hung open.

"What are the Plumbers?" I asked, confused on one thing. Vilgax looked to Grandpa Max and raised on of his... eyebrows, exccept he dosent have any, so it was just a muscle. Grandpa waved it off (litterally) and changed the subject.

"So your saying, all of a sudden, after talking with Gwen, that you want to be a "good guy" now?"

"Yes."

"Sounds good to me..." Ben said, sounding unsure of himself. "If the most dangerous guy in the universe wants a second chance and redeem himself, who are we to say no?" He looked from Grandpa to Vilgax. "Wheres the scanner?" Vilgax motioned for us to follow him. Ben reverted back to human along the way and cursed under his breath. We eventually made our way to another circular room, exccept this room was more... spherical. The floor and walls were all glass exccept the enterance, giving us and panoramic veiw of Earth from orbit.

Vilgax motioned for Ben to come closer and when he did, he picked him up and put him on the scanner that was hoisted several feet above the ground. Ben and Grandpa stayed skeptical the entire time, and almost jumped out of their skins when the scanned started.

It sounded as if there was an explosion above and below Ben, and the space inbetween the two massive laser thingys (im not a scientist!) where Ben was standing started to shoot several thousand, tiny lasers at Ben, mostly focusing on the watch of course. Each laser shot out from each end at opposite angles, meeting in the middle to produce a miniature light that just floated in mid-air. Eventually Ben wasn't visable, completly covered by the multicolored beam of light. It whirred for almost five minutes before it shut off completly.

"Scan complete, Omnitrix blueprints obtained." A robotic female voice sounded around the room.

"Ben?" Grandpa said before running to the machine and pulling Ben down.

"Uhh... I can't see..."

"Thats temporary, just sit for a few minutes with your eyes closed." Ben did as he was told.

"So why didn't you just ask me to get a scan of the Omnitrix in the first place?" He said standing by himself, Grandpa held onto his shoulders to secure him.

"Because I was too...driven by power to see clearly." Vilgax looked ashamed.

"Well... I forgive you." Ben said, suprising everyone in the room, especially Vilgax. "You were misguided, and I know that I've thought I was completly right untill Gwen told me otherwise, so I know kinda how it feels."

"Thanks you Benjamin Tennyson... Maxwell, and Gwendolyn. You are among the few dozen humans that I've ever met, and you all made me understand you a little better. Even if, I can't reproduce the Omnitrix, I couldnt see anyone else better to wear it." Vilgax smiled and led us to the spaceship that Greymatter and Upgrade built.

It was the Rustbucket! The parts of the drones that vilgax left behind were made in rockets and thrusters, wings and rebreathers. It was completly built for space. Upgrade had even found a way to hack into the drones camoflauge tech, and make every part of the drones the same color as the Rv. Ben did a really good job on it.

"How did you know how to do that Ben?"

"It was common sence, if you put that piece and those peices together you get that. Greymatter just knew what peices to put together."

"Thats so cool! I hugged him around the waist.

"If you think thats cool, I made it so that if you press certain buttons in the Rustbucket, it can make all the space tech hide away above, below, and in the storage areas of the Rv. We don't have to wait to rent a space ship anymore, all we have to do is press a button!" He was beaming, obviously proud of himself.

"And you did all this to come get me?" I asked, my lip quivering uncontrolably.

"Id do anything to get you back Gwen, and even more to make sure that you don't get away from me in the first place..." I looked around, Grandpa Max was talking in a calm manner with Vilgax, looking out of the bay doors at the planet below. So I took the oprotunity to kiss Ben again.

His lips were salty from sweating, but I didn't care, he sweat to get me back. He made a space ship for me! Im the luckiest girl in the universe! We broke apart a milisecond before Grandpa Max and Vilgax shook hands and turned around. They started walking toward us, Vilgax said something under his breath and Grandpa laughed.

"I haven't been able to in twenty years, so thats just a dream!" He was still smiling when he came over.

"You kids ready to get back on the road?"

"Yeah!" We said simultaniously. We both awkwardly gave Vilgax a fist bump and climed into the Rv with Grandpa right behind us. He started the Rustbucket and turned it around facing toward open space. He flipped a switch and pushed down the pedel and the rockests and thrusters roared to life, shooting us out of the ship and into space. Grandpa looked completly unworried for the first time since Ben found the watch, and Ben was glad to have me back, he sat so close to me that I thought that Grandpa might notice something going on, so before he could say anything I asked;

"So Grandpa Max...What are the Plumbers?"


	6. Chp6 2ft Long Robot Dildo

_Birth of a Hero_

Chapter 6: 2ft. Long Robot Dildo

Gwen

"The Plumber's are a intergalactic form of police. They keep everyone, everywhere, in check. They make the rules, and every faction, every government, every species, recognizes them as absolute authority." He kept stareing straight ahead.

"So... why did Vilgax look at us like we should already know who they are?" He looked down at the steiring wheel, his knuckles were white from how hard he was squeesing it.

"Because... I used to be one." Ben and I both gasped.

"You were a Plumber? Like the space police or like snaking drains?"

"It depends on what mission I was on... But yeah, I was a space cop. I use to tell you guys imparial stories about those days, all the aliens I used to fight, all the good I used to do. I even told you guys that I was a plumber, but with the way I made it seem, you guys, as well as your parents believed I was _really_ talking about plunging toilets. When in actuallity I was tell you top secret stuff, about everything, Area 51, Apollo 11, why President was missing his marbles."

"So... how come you didn't tell me about the Omnitrix when I first found it?" Ben asked.

"Because I didn't know that _that_..." He pointed to the watch. "...was the Omnitrix, all the times I had heared about it, it was myths and legends, and it the way it was talked about, it was an entire suit of armor. The myth was that the armor mimiced the powers and looks of an alien, while you were inside it, but noone ever though that it would do... what it does... Change your DNA to that of an alien."

"Oh..." He sat down and looked solomly at the device on his wrist.

"How come you didn't tell us sooner?"

"Because I was afraid."

"Why?"

"Because if the watch ended up being made on Earth, then there was no reason for me to tell you about my decades that I spent in space, fighting aliens, aliens who were all, by the way, looking for the Omnitrix."

"How old is the Omnitrix?"

"It looks brand new, but its imposible to get scratches, let alone water stains on it. So who knowes, it could be just a few decades old, or it could be a million..." We sat in total silence for a few minutes, we reached orbit and landed back at our campsite at about midnight. The whole adventure had only taken about three and a half hours. Grandpa, exausted, immediatly went to bed. Ben and I followed suit.

"Hey Ben?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I sleep on your bed tonight?" He pulled off his shirt and threw it in the cornor.

"Sure." I finished putting on my pajamas in the bathroom and came out embarressed despite the day I've had. I was wearing a light pink cotton V-neck that was two sizes too small and a matching pair of panties with white hearts on them. Ben looked startled by my appearence.

"What? Is there something on my face?" I asked.

"No... no... You just look beautiful." He climbed into the bunk first with me close behind.

We automatically layed in the spooning position. Bens arm wrapped around me and held me tight. Despite his age, he had really athletic muscles. It must be all the running from aliens and killing monsters that works him out. He pulled my hair back behind my ear and whispered;

"I love you Gwen Tennyson..." I smiled, turning rolling over untill I was on my other side. My hand reached down and coddled the appendage in between his thighs. His entire body shook at my suprising gesture.

"I love you to Ben Tennyson..." I kissed his lips roughly, stroking his pants. He broke us apart.

"What- What are you doing?"

"Im showing you how much I love you." I whispered, unzipping his pants.

"But... Grandpa..." He couldn't hold back, he wanted this as much as I did.

"Is snoring like a bear, now be quiet or you'll wake him up." My hand reached into his pants a and through the opening in his boxer breifs. I pulled his quickiningly hardening member out and started stroking it. He moaned and layed on his back, giving me better access to his body.

Ben threw the covers away and exposed the both of us. I positioned myself ontop of him, over his legs, and started stroaking his throbing penis. His pubic region wasn't shaved, in fact I don't think he'd ever shaved it before, but hair had started to grow. Little black hairs sprouted here and there, you could barly feel them, but you couldn't see them in the dark at all.

"Where did you learn how to do that?"

"Adult movies." I said. I had seen many, many, many adult clips and movies on the internet.

His hips started to uncontrolably thrust, his balls tightened, and his dick got harder. I knew what was going to happen, but...

"Whats...happening?" He said, not a care in the world. "Oh, fuck! Im gonna..." I wrapped my lips around the head and licked it like it was the last lolipop on the planet, I had seen girls do it many times in the films. Ben seemed to enjoy it. So much in fact that he filled my mouth and throat with his cum. Making it overflow and spill out onto my chin. He wasn't done, he may not of been sure what was happening at first, but now his hands were on the back of my head and he was thrusting his dick as far as he could into my mouth and down my thoat.

Ben had a suprisingly long dick for a kid his age. In fact it was almost as big as Vilgax's. But its rude to compare, because I got to taste Ben. His semen filled me, I swallowed every drop that made it into my mouth and sucked the remaining amount out of his dick. He threw his head back onto the pillow, gasping for air. I guess it was hard for him to breath with a dick shoved down _my _throat! Then he started to get limp and I sighed. He noticed my dissapointment and quickly reasured me.

"No wait... just wait..." He jumped out of the bed and tiptoed to the bathroom. A second later I heard the muffled blast of the Omnitrix activating. My mind raced about what alien it could be. Wildmutt? Fourarms? Greymatter... The door opened and the curtain was pushed to the side.

"Upgrade!" I shouted in suprise, immediatly regretting it and waiting for Grandpa to come out of his room and become furious.

"Watch this..." Ben looked down and so did I. The crotch area of Upgrade was completly smooth like a Ken doll. But Ben concentrated and then in a blink there was a two foot long vibrating, anatomicly correct dildo right where his dick should be.

"Woah... Ben what are you thinking? Do you really think I can fit something _that_ big in here?" I pointed to my own crotch.

"Who said It was going in there?" He grinned wickedly without a mouth and grabbed my ankle.

"Ben what are you-" He pulled my leg hard so that I was laying on my stomach.

"Ahh!" I screamed, but my face was in the matress. His hands grabbed my hips and pulled them up untill I was on my knees and face. Then he forced my panties around to around my knees, exposing my privates.

I felt his big hands grab my butt and force my cheeks far apart. It hurt sooo good. His two foot long dick didn't even wait to ask permission before entering, but he went in anyway. Just the tip made my squeel, I'd never had anything in there before, not even my finger. Looks like before the days done Im going to have done a little bit of everything. He pushed in and I cried out in pain, he didn't register. It started to vibrate like a tooth brush at first. But then it reminded me of being on a motorcycle, or washing machine, times five. He thrusted further in really fast, catching me by suprise.

"Ben... stop, thats my limit!" I bit the sheets to cover up any noise, no matter how much it hurt, I wanted Ben to be happy. Even if that ment tearing me up from the inside out...

"Then it's time for an upgrade!" He whispered. Then he did the unthinkable. His dick expanded inside of me, becomeing the same thickness as a soda can, and he made it go further in. I felt a poke in my stomach and reached down. Right above my belly button there was a bump, it was vibrating violently now.

"Ben... Im cuming!" I had never cum from there before but I knew it was coming, It was different the when it came from my pussy. It was... Did I just say "pussy"? Whats happening to me?

"What a coincidence..."He started thrusting harder. I felt my stomach stretching to make up for the space inside being taken up by a huge alien dick. "...so am I."

My butt tightened and I felt something shoot out, not just onto his dick, but all over him, and the floor, and some on the matress too. But it kept coming. Then he did. Instead of it coming out, he came in. His white hot seed filled my ass completly, he pulled his dick out and started jerking it, shooting more cum onto my bare butt and back. Our breathing was heavy but it got under control. Ben turned back into a human and when he did, it was bigger then before. It was a whole foot long this time. He marvled at himself.

"What... was that?" I asked, struggling for air. I got out of my provocative position and sat down. Everything was sore; my legs, thighs, hips, butt, throat, head... oh god my head...

"I don't know... I was just. Reciprocating."

"Reciprocating. Really? What did I do, to make you think you needed to reciprocate, by turning into an alien and butt rapeing me with a two foot long robot dildo?" I whispered angrily.

"Rape? I... what?"

"Maybe I've been a little lose with that term recently. What I mean is, ask me first, okay?"

"Yeah... definatly." He layed down on the bed exausted.

"What are we going to do about this mess?" I asked him.

"What mess?" I slapped his leg. He sat up and looked at the floor, me, and the bed.

"Oh... If you go get cleaned up, I get the rest of this... stuff." He looked confused. "What exactly is this stuff?"

"Uhm... cum, doofus."

"From...your butt." I punched him in the arm and he laughed.

"Im serious! Thats weird."

"You seemed to enjoy it." I grabbed some fresh pajamas out of my door and walked to the bathroom, hearing Ben groan because he had to get up just as I closed the door.

I took a fast shower, scrubbing everything furiously and cleaning absolutly everything out. Eww... But I guess thats a small price to pay for those moments of pure extacy. I dried off and got dressed as quietly as possible, as to not wake up Grandpa, who is a heavier sleeper then I though, cause there were a few times that I thought that he was definatly going to come out of his room swinging. I opened the sliding door and saw Ben moving behind the curtain, or not Ben, but I saw his black and blue tail whisking from side to side from under the curtain. He came out of the curtain so fast that he almost knocked me over.

"What are you doing?"

"Taking these into town and washing them at a laundry matt so that Grandpa Max dosen't wake up to the washer and drier running." That was actually pretty smart of him, well... for a doofus. "I'll be back in a few minutes." He kissed my on the lips with reptilian skin.

"Uhm... uhmuhm... never do that again."

"What? Too scaly?" I nodded. "Will do, mistress." He bolted out the door and off into the night so fast, he made every curtain and paper in the Rustbucket wave. Just after he left I hit myself in the head and laughed.

"Where is he going to find a laundry matt open this time of night?"

I sat at the booth and turned my computer on. After getting through all the slow powering up screens, I opened the Internet and opened Google.

_What is an Anodite?_

There were a few thousand results for Anodite, but most of them led me to fake magic websites untill I opened up "". There was a link to a page labled "Anodites" and it had no picture available, but it had a full summary of what they were. I must of read it ten times. It was complete and utter bullcrap. A bunch of opinions and guesses that left more then answered. The only true thing about it was the description of how we look when we first start to use our powers.

_"An aura of natural color covers the body and eminates from the eyes."_

The creator and writer of every page on the website lived, luckily, where we were headed tommarow, New Orleans. Ben returned a few minutes later and made the bed before he talked to me, because just as he finished making it, the Omnitrix times out.

"Whew. I thought I wouldnt make it." He said, tucking in the last cornor.

"Took you long enough."

"I couldnt find one that was open, so I had to turn into Ghostfreak, break in, do the laundry, turn back into XLR8 and run back here. I even had enough time to make the bed." He layed down depleated of all energy, I crawled in next to him and snuggled up close.

"I love you Gwen Tennyson..." He said in the sexy way guys talk when they're sleepy.

"I love you too Ben Tennyson." We closed our eyes and drifted off into the most relazing and invigorating night of sleep, the either of us had ever had.


	7. Chp7 Magic Wands and Crystal Balls

_Birth of a Hero_

Chapter 7: Magic Wands and Crystal Balls

Ben

We pulled into the parking lot to the Gennaviv Motel at eight in the morning, Gwen and I were still sleeping soundly curled up in each others arms when Grandpa Max came to wake us up.

"Be- Oh..." He pushed the curtain to the side and looked at his two loving grandchildren with adoration in his eyes. Taking the IPhone that he had been given as a present last christmas, he snapped a picture of the two. Ben was holding Gwen by the waist and she was sucking her thumb, they were both smiling so he thought that they must be having wonderful dreams, but if they slept in any later, we might not make it to the big magic convention that Gwen wanted to go to so bad.

"Kids... Rise and shine!" He shook us gently. I woke up and immediatly covered my eyes, a beam of light bore right on my face through the windsheild.

"Im up Grandpa..."

"Okay, get you cousin up too. Im going to check us into the motel, be ready by the time I get back." He closed the curtains and walked out of the Rv.

"Gwen..." I said shaking her, no response. "Time to wake up..." I shook her again, nothing. "Gwen!" I shouted, shaking her violently. I saw her smile before acting like she was asleep again.

"Ohh Gwen..." I whispered, reaching down her side and lifting the side of her panties, only to bring it up and let it snap down. Her lips twitced but nothing else. "I guess Im going to have to use... " I spun the dial on the Omnitrix untill I saw my favorite four armed freind and slammed down the button. The bright green flash alone should of woken her up if she were actually sleeping. I don't think she knew what alien I was yet...

"Gwee-e-n? Are you still sleepy?" I pulled my pants down and let my cock spring out, only... it wasn't just one. It was one, with one right underneith. Oh...fuck...yes...

She would be unaware of his anatomy, even if she knew it was Fourarms. I used one finger and pulled once, really fast. Her panties came off in shreds. I heard her gasp, in anger or suprise, maybe both, I don't care. I lifted her right leg kept it up. Using my extra appendage, I put my top dick...haha that sounds funny... Anyway, I put the tip in her ass. She started to breath heavy because she couldn't scream or anything, because that would blow her cover. I grabbed my second hard on and put the tip in the entrance to her pussy.

"Wait- What?" She was definatly suprised at the double dicks. I trusted hard and brought both of them deep inside her, and for Fourarms... that was deep.

"Ahh!" She screamed, If I had done this last night, Grandpa definatly would of woken up. I thrusted again and again, making her moan in extacy.

"Alright'y then. See you tonight.!" Grandpa laughed right outside the door, I slapped the Omnitrix and put my dick in my pants. We both rolled over to pretend we had fallen back asleep. He opened the door and the curtain parted seconds later.

"Oh, come on you two! The sun's up, so should you!"

"If we took that literrally, we would be awake for more then fifteen hours a day." Gwen said from beneith her pillow.

"_Don't _be a smart ass." He pointed his finger at Gwen and laughed. He turned and closed the curtain again.

"That was soooo close." She whispered in my ear.

"I thought I would have to explain why I was Fourarms in bed with my cousin."

"That would be awkward." She rolled out of the bed and grabbed her day clothes. Peaking through the curtain to see if Grandpa could see her. He sat down in the front seat, takeing the opprotunity, she ran to the bathroom. I saw her butt bouncing up and down under her shirt. I picked up her panties in my hand, got out of bed, and transformed into Heatblast, incinerating them instantly, then immediatly slapped the Omnitrix symbol on my chest reverting back to human. Grandpa looked around untill he saw me.

"What was that Ben?"

"I rolled over and accidentally activated the Omnitrix, turning into Heatblast. I had to jump out of bed before I burnt anything." I laughed it off.

"Yeah... so Ben come here I need to talk to you for a second." I walked over and sat in the passenger seat. I heard Gwen turn the shower on in the bathroom and start singing. What, I didn't know it was to muffled by the bathroom door.

"Yeah Grandpa?"

"Why did you and Gwen sleep in the same bed last night?" He didn't look mad, or like he knew anything about what we did.

"Why?"

"Because, Im worried about you two. You both went through something... tramatic yesterday, and I don't want to just sit by and be oblivious if one of you is going through anything..."

"Well... she couldnt get to sleep, she said that being taken by Vilgax last night, even though it didn't end in anything, frightened her. So I asked if she wanted to like lay on my bed with me for a little while and talk untill she felt tired enough to go to sleep. She fell asleep while we were talking and I couldn't get out without waking her up, so I just covered us up and went to sleep myself." Wow, how did I pull that out of my ass? He stayed quiet for a few seconds before answering me.

"I thought it was something like that... Each room has two queen beds in it, I got one for me and one for the two of you. If she can sleep on her own, thats fine, but if she can't... Can you look after your cousin when Im not around?" He looked really worried, and even though I was lying to him, I couldn't help but believe what I said as an impartail truth. Gwen probably was terrified from yesterday, but our little secret is why she slept in my bed last night.

"Of course I'll look after her Grandpa." I gave him a reasuring smile and he replyed with one of his own.

"What are you guys talking about?" Gwen asked walking up to us.

"Sports." We both nervously said at the exact same time.

"Oh, want some cereal Ben?"

"Sure." I turned back to Grandpa and winked, letting him know I would do as he said. He nodded.

"You two eat breakfest and then take some of your stuff inside. You two's room key is on the table."

"We have to share a room?" Gwen asked, sounding dissapointed.

"Yes. I couldn't get a room big enough for the three of us." She sighed overdramtically and smiled at me over her shoulder, letting me know she was just acting like they normally do.

"Yeah so don't bring any of that girly purfume and gag me to death, dweeb!" I chuckled. She turned around smiling and put her hands on the table.

"At least I have a scent better then sewage dog breath!" We both stuck out our tounges at each other. Grandpa, satisfied that everything was normal, turned back around, facing the windsheild and said;

"Hey no fighting you two!" We both smiled. A inch away from each other with our tounges still forced out, Gwen leaned in further and gave me a quick kiss. She tasted like watermelon lip balm, and oh my god... that taste drove me crazy. She was wearing too much, so when she kissed me, I practacly sucked it all off of her lips. She handed me my bowl and we ate quietly, looking at the one another when we thought the other wasn't looking.

We brought everything to our room when we were done eating, Grandpa wasn't just in another room, he was also on the other side of the building! When I found out about this, I started making new plans about what we could do before we leave here. We had just finished unpacking when Grandpa Max knocked on the open door and came in.

"You kids confortable in here? The beds big enough?"

"Yes Grandpa!" We both replied extatically.

"Alright, well the magic convention starts in a few minutes, its up and down the entire street, make sure you can see the hotel from wherever you are. I'm going to go to a the grocery store and stock up on food, were almost out of Cricket Jerkey." We nodded in acceptance. He handed each of us fifty dollars.

"Now don't spend it all at one place." We both jumped up and hugged him.

"Thanks Grandpa!"

"Yeah, thanks!" We almost reached light speed running out of the room in excitement. We stopped running once we got to the street and saw the amount of people that were all about.

"Woah..." Gwen said.

"Where do you want to go first?"

"Uhmm... Oh! How about there!" She pointed to a purple tent set up between two stands selling trinkets with the sign; "Madam Foresiett" above it.

"Okay." We both made our way through the croweds and into the tent. The only thing inside was a circular table with a woman behind it. The table had a bejewled cloth over it, with tarot cards and little bad labled "Fetus Femur's". I laughed at the dark humor.

"My name is Madam Foresiett, would you like to know your future?" A curly haired African American lady with huge baby blue eyes asked before we could say anything.

"Yes please!" Gwen was beaming with excitement, she was eatting this garbage up! But I mean, she went to the Sumo Slammers con with me, so I have to support her in the stuff she likes too. Madam Foresiett held out her hand and Gwen reached for it. As soon as she touched the Madam's hand, she gripped it really hard and slammed both of their hands onto the table. Gwen jumped out of her skin.

"Sorry..." The Madam apologized. "... I do that to play with you kids." She closed her eyes and took deep breaths.

"I see a couple thats frowned apon, a child with six arms and a look of evil, a bond stronger then any, and the fate of the world relying on the will of a young boy..." She took her hand away from Gwen's and looked startled.

"What did I just say?" Gwen perfectly replayed what the Madam had said in her "trance". "I must apologize but I think its time for the two of you to leave."

"But I want my fortune?" She sighed and looked me in the eyes, gazing past me and looking straight into my very soul! Ha ha...

"Fine, give me your hand." I held out my right hand and met her in the middle. She closed her eyes and took deep breaths once again.

"I see a destined meeting with a small man on a moon, bloody fists meeting stone, a boy with a thousand personalities, and a suprising gift given before his final lone day..." She took longer letting go of my hand then she did with Gwen, but when she did she smaked her lips and reached under the table for a bottle of water, when she was done drinking she asked;

"What did I say? Gwen once again replayed the entire thing for Madam Foreseitt, when she was done she stood up and reached into a bag of "Magic Gems" on the floor. She brought out a small brown stone in the perfect shape of a contact lens, exccept the inside was filled in. It seemed to have some darker brown lines on it, but I couldn't be sure.

"I want you to keep this." She said to Gwen, tossing it to her. When Gwen caught it, I could of sworn I saw the "lines" glow blue, but I blinked and the color was gone.

"Why? Whats it for?"

"Protection, I think you're going to need it." She looked at Gwen and I, saddened for a moment, then perked up as if nothing had happened.

"Whelp, have a nice day! Enjoy the rest of the convention!" She beamed, motioning for us to leave.

We confusedly left the tent and walked along the side of the street. Gwen and I had no idea what she ment by those two "profecies" or if they were even real. We made our way all the way down the street, to the pier at the end. Sitting on the end we both sat silently for almost an eterinity before either of us spoke.

"We really have no idea what our futures going to hold, do we?" She asked. I looked at the stone that she was turning in her hand, the watch on my wrist, then out to twilight bathed horizon.

"No... we really don't..."


	8. Chp8 Little Man in Green

_Birth of a Hero_

Chapter 8: Little Man in Green

Ben

_Zzz-Zzz-Zzz-boom!_

"What the heck?"

Gwen and I turned around and looked back up the pier and to the street, there was a guy chanting something above the ground, sitting in the criss-cross position in mid-air.

"Fluctum ignis!" He shouted waving a skull skewered staff at the public, they all ran in fear before the ball of fire had time to connect with the ground.

"Hero time?" She asked me.

"Hero time..." I pressed the button on the Omnitrix and selected Diamondhead, slamming down the dial, I jumped up but nothing happened. No green flash, no transformation, nothing...Nothing but basically a techno-fart noise.

"Come on!"

"Did you break that thing again?" Gwen asked, floating a foot above the ground, surrounded in her skin tight blue aura.

"No, I didn't do anything!" I pressed the button once again, but this time the dial didn't even come up. All of a sudden my body was surrounded in a skin tight aura of my own.

"Thanks."

"No problem. Now lets go kick this guys butt!" She flew off ahead of me. I smirked at how cute and destructive she looked coated in that magical energy at the same time. I started to run down the pier toward the street but my feet flew out from under me and all of a sudden I was upside down six feet above the pier.

"Wha-ha awesome!" Having been able to fly in several of my other forms, I instinctivly turned myself upright and shot like a bullet toward the floating figure. Gwen was trying to take his attention away from the people but that was soooo a waste of time!

"Take...this!" I flew forward and swung, my fist connected with his skull painted face. His body dropped like an astroid into the street, creating a massive hole. He didn't move for a minute, so thinking the battle was done, all the people stopped running and screaming to assess the situation.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha...!" His body floated up out of the hole still in the criss cross position. "Apprentice magicians? Of who? Galifrage? Maliko? No... the blue... Yushi! Oh she hates me." He chuckled again, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration. "I'll give you... one chance to leave and forget this ever happened... or Im going to kill you in front of all these lovely people." His face didn't convey any emotion beside insane. This guy was different then all the other beings we've fought, he didn't have any tech, or weapons... He was just a guy in robes, with a stick. And yet, I could sence the danger rippleing off this guy.

"I've got the rune stone Uncle Hex!" Said a silver haired girl wearing purple, custom made robes as she stepping out of one of the tents on the street. "I had to kill the woman protecting them though..." She looked around and saw that people were still here, supriseing her. The tent she just walked out of, almost unrecognizeable, had half of a sign that Gwen and I had seen earlier hanging above it... Madam Foresiett...

"You killed her!" Gwen screamed. Her aura blazed like fire. "I'll get her Ben, you take the old guy!" Gwen shot forward and magically round house kicked the young sorcoress in the face. Then I got pushed back by some insurrmountable force.

Bracing against it, I looked back at Hex. He was pointing the skull staff at me. All of a sudden the power increased and shot me back... far. A nanosecond later I was ten feet under water and drowning. This is it... I get defeated by a couple of wizards... My aura blazed like Gwens, the water around me started to boil. The aura got so hot, that water stopped coming toward it. I couldn't see, from all the bubbles, but I could breath. There was a hot air pocket that went from my skin to a few inches away from my face. Gwen's awesome!

I shot back up out of the water and toward the street. This guy was going to get all of it! He was watching the fight between Gwen and the purple girl, so he didnt expect the punch in the back the head. He turned around and I kept punching. Right, left, right, left, right, left, right, right, right, right! His lip was split open and his nose was broken. We were on the ground now, the entire population of southern New Orlens watching us. My hand closed around his throat and I squose tightly, I headbutted him and kneed him in the groin. I'll be damned if he was just going to attack civilians, this was going to be the worst decision he'd ever made in his life, exceept the tattoo on his face, I mean that was pretty bad.

"Ben!" I heard Gwen yell behind me. I didd't listen, a few more dozen hits and this guy was done for. I pulled my arm back, charging a punch. Then the aura disapeared, and when my fist connected with his face, my hand and wrist exploded in pain.

"Oww!" I screamed, falling onto the ground and rolling onto my back next to unconcious, bloodied body of Hex.

"Ben!" Gwen screamed in anger this time. She floated down from above us with a passed out witch over her shoulder. "What are you doing?" She set the girl on the ground next to her uncle, she was snoring. Gwen must of put her to sleep, how? I have no idea.

"I- I don't know..." I stood up and looked at what I had done. His entire face was red with blood, as were his clothes and the ground next to him. My favorite shirt, and my face were splatered with drops of blood. But my hands... they looked as if I had washed them in the crimson liquid.

"You could of killed him..." She put her arm on my back, trying to see if I was okay. But the truth is... Im not. How could I of done this? Why did I take it that far? He was unconsious from the first blow to the back of the head! The next fifty... they were completly unnessissary.

"I... I don't know what happened..." Just then the Omnitrix glowed green, looking as if an Upgrade had taken over it. The dial spun counter clockwise and the each side of it pulled in. The glowing stopped and revealed a new looking Omnitrix. It looked more like a wrist watch now, instead of a thick, techno bracelet. The color scheme was green, blue, and siver now. To be honest I liked the way it looked before. "Great... I really did break it." My arms slumped to the sides.

"Lets go back to the motel... okay?"

"Yeah..." Gwen surrounded us both in the blue auras once again and we flew up. The sound of sirens and ambulences could be heard coming from further in the city. Obviously we took a long route home, makeing sure noone knew where we went, or were coming from. We opened the door and went in quietly. I plopped up on my bed and Gwen crawled upp next to me, snuggling into my side and wrapping her arms around my chest.

"Are you okay?" She whispered.

"Yeah... I think so." A few minutes passed with niether of us saying anything, we just enjoyed the warmth of each others bodies. Despite the fact that we were both sweating profusely.

"So what happened to the watch?"

"I don't know." I reached over and tried to activate it. It didn't have a big green button like last time. I fumbled with it for a few seconds before Gwen reached over and slapped my hands.

"It obviously..." She took her index finger and thumb and pushed in two pegs that it had on the side and the dial came up. "... comes on like that." I nudged her in the stomach and she did the same. I reached and turned the dial, and suprising us both, a six inch tall hologram of Fourarms poped out at us.

"Woah..." It just stood there completly still, completly 3D, and wickedly cool. I turned the dial again and was greated by another six inch tall hologram, but this time it was Greymatter, again and it was Upgrade. Gwen smiled. So did I. Then I turned it again and we both gave each other confused looks. The hologram had a little UFO thing at the top, and below it, was a seemingly liquid alien with only eyes and the Omnitrix symbol as a distinguishing figure. I turned it again and we saw another six inch tall hologram, but everything on this alien seemed to be really small, as if he was... further awway then all the other aliens. He was humanoid, and had a big shark fin on the top of his head.

"I wouldn't try that one inside Ben."

"Yeah, he does look big, dosen't he..." The next alien looked like dinosaur, and the one after that was a werewolf.

"Where did all these new guys come from?" I asked.

"I don't know." Gwen said, but something else happened. The hologram disapeared and then the hologram of Greymatter showed back up. But he looked off, and much... much older.

"Hello." The hologram said, its mouth, and then the rest of its body moving, but it stayed above the Omnitrix.

"Uhmm... Hello?"

"Don't "hello?" me earthling, you called me. What do you want, and how did you get this number!"

"Uh sorry, I didn't mean to. I was just looking at the transformations on the Omnit- Ow!" Gwen nudged me, motioning me not to tell him what It was.

"Were you... about to say Omnitrix?"

"Yeah... How did you know?"

"Because I built the damned thing, only for it to land up on the wrist of some human! I thought a Ledopterran or a Arachnachimp must have gotten their hands on it, because it seems to be used constantly and infrequantly. They have no concept of technology, the shake it if it dosent work right..." Gwen looked at me and smirked.

"Shut-it."

"And why do my readings say that you've been overflowing it with Mana?"

"What's mana? Do you mean magic?" Gwen asked.

"Oh, yes of course."

"The Omnitrix wouldn't let Ben transform, so I gave him an aura like me." She let her aura show.

"An Anodite... on Earth? Who are your parent's?"

"Frank and Natalie Tennyson. Why?"

"Tennyson... Are you in any way related to... Max Tennyson?"

"He's our Grandpa."

"Uh... I see. Im going to come to you in 24 Earth hours. I'm also going to bring your Grandmother, she owes me a favor for jumpstarting her spaceship a few decades ago. She can tell you about being an Anodite... And Ben, is it, Im coming to Earth to retreive my Omnitrix, enjoy it while you can." The hologram dissapeared. Gwen and I looked at each other in stunned silence.

"We have a Grandma?" She asked.

"Yes, you do." We both followed the voice to see Grandpa Max standing in the doorway. "And shes an alien. Thats where Gwen gets her powers from."

"An alien? How did you meet her Grandpa?"

"Just before I became a Plumber, but thats a story for anotheer time. Would the two of you like to tell me why there are ambulences and patrol cars all up and down the street, taping off a battle ground?"


End file.
